Aerodynamic structures such as wings and horizontal stabilizers of the so-called swept-back type are frequently found in modern, high speed, jet aircraft. In the more advanced aircraft of this type, aerodynamic structures such as those just identified may be fabricated, at least in part, from non-metallic composites. Typically, such structures will include a framework having spars, stringers, and ribs surrounded by a skin or covering. The latter is built up from multiple plies of a high strength, anisotropic tape composed of collocated, unidirectional fibers embedded in a polymeric matrix.
In aerodynamic structures of the character under consideration, a problem arises at the junctures between the center and outboard sections of the structure where its zero axis changes direction. Unlike aluminum or other metal, the plies of the coverings with which I am concerned cannot simply be mechanically butt-spliced together at these junctures and still adequately carry loads around the corner between the adjoining sections. Furthermore, even if they could, that solution would be undesirable because mechanical splices are both heavy and expensive.